A Vampire's Tale
by Cute Little Raenef
Summary: Cloud finds himself as a vampire two hundred years after Sephiroth changed him but will a sudden twist cost him his wife and kids or will he fight? CloudxSephy, CloudxTifa, CloudxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: The characters of Final Fantasy VII do not belong to me, only the Original Characters.

__

_**Prologue**_

Cool fingers traveled over hot flesh, a gasp and a flinch was all that answered it. Deep emerald eyes clashed with light sweet sapphire. A forbidden fantasy, a fleeting moment in time in that dark alleyway.

Words whispered in the darkness as the tall one claimed the smaller and cries of delight filled the night air.

"You will always be mine, my pet." The cool, seductive voiced whispered to the youth of untold promises.

Only an inaudible response was all that answered those words as he arched his body in orgasm.

"That is right, my pet, love me, crave me, and scream my name…" That deep voice so experienced in the method of seduction came against that hot skin of the youth he held.

"O-oh god, Sephiroth!!" The man screamed out as he suddenly arched harder then before as his body screamed in orgasm and his vision blurred with white spots. However, as he did his lover opened his mouth releasing white fangs before sinking them into the young man's hot pulsing vain, still pumping hard from the release.

_**Chapter 1: Whispers of a Forgotten Past**_

Cloud sat up quickly in his bed, his naked form covered in a cold sweat as his body shuddered from the dream in wanton and in fear.

His wife lay beside him sleeping peacefully. He stared at her for a moment, wondering if he should relieve his urges but as he thought that he remembered their past. In his ignorance he had changed her after they were married. But, little did he know until later it was while she was with child, giving their two children the ability to walk both in the light, and hunt the night.

He chuckled slight before leaning over and kissing his wife's cheek. No he would let her sleep this late morning when the sun was still sleeping itself. Though after he watched her snuggle more into the blankets trying to absorb their heat. Once she had gotten comfortable again he crawled out of bed and putting on his chocobo boxers and robe he headed for the kitchen.

He knew sleep would escape him this early morning with the thoughts of his sire still running through his head. It had been over two hundred years ago that it had happened so why would he suddenly dream of him?

He waited until the time his alarm clock usually went off before he went to wake his two twin boys. Once the sleepy 'good mornings' were done they crawled out of bed to get dressed. While Cloud waited on them he headed to the kitchen to cook them something to eat so they didn't have to eat cold cereal like they usually did. When they came in there were stunned.

Cloud had to admit he was a good cook and had gotten even better when he married Tifa. They hugged him tightly and he kissed their foreheads before watching them eat but as he did a familiar feeling creped up his spine like that of fingers trying to find that hot spot.

_I see you, Cloud…_

The words whispered all around Cloud and he spun around towards the kitchen door but nothing was there. His attention was drawn back to the sudden out burst as their cat jumped up on the table, startling the kids before it went after their bacon.

Once his boys were done chasing the cat they were out the door to catch the bus Cloud made himself something to eat as well as Tifa.

When he walked into the room he called to her softly but when she did not stir he slowly put the plates down, crawled into bed with her and slowly shook her shoulder. "Tifa…wake up, love."

"What?"

"Breakfast is ready and I already got the boys off to school." He replied before handing her the plate of food.

She ate it but once she wad done she looked up at her love; her deep brown eyes were worried, something that never crossed her face. She had always been carefree so what would suddenly make her eyes sparkle with hidden tears?

"You seem distant…" She said suddenly as she reached up and touched his cheek.

He shook his head as his hand reached up to hold stop hers. "It is nothing, love, don't worry." He replied warmly as he in return reached out and stroked her hair from her face before he got up.

Her eyes asked him why and he just smiled. "I have some things I want to do in the house, sleep well my love…" He said softly before leaning down just enough to kiss her before he left the room.

He hadn't meant to dismiss the conversation so quickly but she didn't have to know about his sire…no one had the right to know about his sire…

As he went about his day he had no idea the people and the truth of his past would rear their ugly head in the next few weeks…

When his boys got home they all but talked him, crying out in delight so close to one another that he could only understand bits and pieces.

"Boys…boys, one at a time." He said once he had wrestled them off him.

"Daddy, we had a really cool sub!" The two minute older twin exclaimed. The younger seemed to turn a shade of read before he added,

"She was also really pretty and looked like the man in your old photo."

Cloud was taken aback before he sputter out, "Wh-what?!" But when they smiled he felt a cold chill run up his spine as his morning dream rushed back to his mind.

"We're going to do our homework!" They said suddenly before going to his library.

As he looked towards where his sons had disappeared he grabbed the keys to his bike and left. He never knew why, but what his sons said disturbed him more then it should have. He wanted to see this teacher, wanted to see if his sons were just playing a joke on him, but he was no fool, how they would know about the photo unless this person really did look similar to his sire.

When he arrived he found many of the teachers already leaving to go home, however, amongst them stood a rare beauty, one that drove him back two hundred years only this one, was a female, a very young female. Her hair was the purest silver like that of a newly cleaned sword and eyes as deep emeralds that pierced his very heart like his sire's had.

As he approached her she smiled genuinely at him. Even her smile was perfect, it wasn't seductive like his sire's had been, but it was there, only hidden by her innocent look.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked softly, her voice was brightly crystalline, tender like a mother's but as addictive as a drug.

Cloud swallowed hard as he tried to find his words. He hadn't expected her to have this kind of reaction from him but once he gained himself again he replied,

"I heard you subbed my sons, twin boys, Strife is their last name…"

She pondered a moment before she nodded. "Yes, adorable little ones. I believe they each had one brown and one blue eye." She replied before looking at him curiously.

"Why?"

He wondered whether or not he should answer her but the way the light was catching her she looked like an angel with the devil's eyes.

As she seemed to think he wasn't going to answer she went to leave and Cloud grabbed her hand causing her to gasp. He sighed heavily before he just came right out and said it,

"Do you know a man named, Sephiroth?"

This time it was the young teacher's turn to feel awkward and she stepped back a bit but none-the-less she nodded.

"Yes…he is my father. Why do you know him?" She replied before she went to her car rather quickly leaving Cloud standing there confused like he had just been slapped.

His daughter?! That couldn't be, he was vicious once he got you where he wanted you and yet he had a daughter?!

_What is the matter, pet? Surprised?_ The words drifted on the winds this time and as Cloud turned towards the direction he saw the face of his past, cloaked in black under a tree. As he rubbed his eyes as if to banish the site when he focused back on it no one was there.

Was he going mad? No…he was sane as any vampire could be, but why did he feel like his heart was being torn into threes? What was he going to do if his sire came back for him like he promised all those years ago after he turned him? He shook his head before he got back on his bike and after looking towards the sky he laughed, long and hard.

'Let him come…he will not have me again, not when I have my wife and sons…no…he will never have me.' He thought before head headed home to get ready for work.

Author's note: This is my first time doing a long term fan fiction. There are a few OC's and the plot is entirely mine unlike the characters themselves except the OC's. Please Review I would really like to know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Lips of an Angel (Lips of Sin)**_

A week after Cloud had seen Sephiroth just outside his son's school he had been on guard. He was not going to take a chance of Sephiroth trying to use them to get to him, but he wouldn't do that…would he? He didn't know so he wanted to be careful.

One Friday after he had dropped his son's off at another of his vampire friend's house he headed to work. He knew Vincent could protect them, and they loved the man to death.

"Cloud what is going on?" Tifa asked as they left and he reached over and held her hand. "Nothing love… I just don't want them at home all by themselves." He replied.

When they got to his night club he unlocked it and headed in. It didn't take long for all his staff to get there, as well as the customers.

As he watched from his VIP box he saw his security guard, Barret dragging someone to the front door where he threw them out. As the music went to heavy rock he glanced over towards the bar were his wife, his one true love made drinks and chatted happily with the people there.

As he felt himself start to get bored he reached over and picked up his glass of blood scotch and drank deeply from it. However, he was unaware of the form just behind him, at least until it spoke,

"Hello, Mr. Strife."

The voice was soft, familiar and still very much addicting, one he recognized instantly.

He turned quickly to look at the angelic beauty before he bowed his head a bit to her. "Hello... Ms. Angel." He replied softly as a shiver crawled up his spine. He had learned her name since she had full on taken the place of his son's teacher.

She smiled warmly, a small fang showing from under her crimson lips.

"Hello, Ms. Angel." He replied taking her hand and kissing it.

As she pulled her hand away she walked over to his desk where she sat down, leg over leg. "You have a lovely club...father wanted to come...but, he was busy." She said.

Her attire was a short v-neck party dress with tie up black heels. She wore no make-up and her hair was done up in a braided bun.

"But he did send you a message, Cloud." She said softly as she reached a hand out to him.

Cloud stared at her and for a brief moment he didn't feel like himself, he felt like he had two centuries ago when Sephiroth claimed him and changed him.

As smooth skin, met perfect silk he let himself be drawn down to her. Her fingers brushed his cheek, her eyes all but laughing at his willingness before she whispered seductively in his ear,

"This is from my father." And with that sank her fangs into his neck.

Cloud gasped arching himself against her before running his fingers up her thighs until he met her skirt. Knowing it would not take long for her to have him weakened he pulled her skirt up to her hips. He wanted her, he could feel himself growing with arousal but god he couldn't...could he?

She felt his hesitation and pulled away licking at the two marks she left on him. It was seen in her eyes she had been expecting something more, but when she met his eyes she knew.

"Tell your father...the message was rejected." He said before he pushed himself up and away from her, walking from the office. His mind confused, his body weakened from blood loss. He cursed himself every step he took, feeling as though he himself betrayed Tifa, his sons, and his friends.

When Tifa went on break he grabbed her from the shadows, pulling her behind the curtains of the stage. He could not keep his hunger at bay any longer. He tilted her head and sank his teeth into her. He felt her hot blood rush into his mouth, reviving him only a little bit. He would have to find another host later, but for now, he wanted his wife.

She moaned suddenly though as he trailed his fingers up her sides, until he slid them under her tank top. Pulling his lips away from her neck he shuddered against her before picking her up and pushing her against the wall.

He could see she was confused. He knew she wondered what would drive him to this, and this time he wasn't going to tell her. Her skirt was pushed up; he wasn't going to waste time any more. Gravity helped with his pants before he claimed his wife once more in a very similar fashion to when he changed her.

He let himself be absorbed in her. Her walls clutched around him, milking him for all he was worth. He kissed her; he had to keep their voices at least somewhat silent.

As she moaned his name against his lips he reached down teasing her clit, felling her clutch around him as she suddenly came. He had to slow himself before he too came too soon. He wanted to enjoy this, wanted to see his wife's face contort and see her writhe in pleasure. That was his ecstasy that was his drug.

But as usual all good things come to an end. Tifa, covered in a light sweat arched her back hard, tensing once more as she came, driving her lover over with her. Nails wracked skin, leaving scratches that quickly healed. As each of them held onto one another Cloud looked up into Tifa's eyes, and seeing the question he smiled.

"What? Can I not for no reason want my wife?"

That got each of them to laugh before they broke and righted their clothes. With a quick kiss, Tifa went to the bathroom to make herself look...well like she had not just had sex and Cloud went back to his office quite pleased with himself.

He had passed the first test of his sire…but could he keep doing it? What would happen should his sire come next time? He shuddered at the thought as he drank a shot of vodka before he leaned back in his chair and waited for 6 am.

Author's Note: Alright! I got Chapter 2 up! Please post I beg you! I want good reviews because they give me insperation! And who knows, if ya give me an Idea I might put it into the story who knows. Hope you like it so far and hope you are just itching to find out what happens next.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The Cost of Sin**_

The next test was the hardest Cloud thought. Miss. Angel had become bolder and was driving him to the brink of insanity. And Sephiroth had threatened to take his children from him. He was fighting for his family now, and would not submit to his sire, never again.

He had asked Vincent each night he went to work to watch his sons. He knew the man likely had plans but he never said anything. For that Cloud was grateful.

Tifa on the other hand was still asking questions and he finally couldn't hold it back from her…

"Cloud, what is going on? You never have left the kids with anyone. You know they can take care of themselves." Tifa said softly during her break.

Cloud stared at the floor for a moment before sighing. "My sire…he has threatened to take them…threatened to take me from all I love…I cannot lose them…just as I cannot lose you." He whispered softly.

Tifa hadn't been expecting that. Cloud…afraid? Her heart sank and she quickly felt sorry for asking. He was protecting them.

"You know I am behind you…don't fear to ask for help." She said softly as she reached out and stroked his cheek, bringing his eyes to look at her.

"Tifa, I…"

"No, Cloud…I will help you, you know all of your friends would help you…you just need to tell us…"

"I didn't want to be a bur…"

"You could never be a burden…you helped us all…Barret with his daughter's school crisis…Yuffie with a job, Vincent to get out of drugs, Cid with his no money to finish pilot school, Reeve a job as your assistant manager, Nanaki to keep his family alive, and finally…you helped Aerith break her tie to her abuse-full husband."

As Tifa explained all the things he had did to help his vampire, and mortal friends he sighed. She was right, she was mostly always right.

"Thank you, Tifa." He whispered softly.

She smiled warmly at him before kissing him quickly. "Just glad I could help." She replied kissing him one more time before she left to go back to work.

Ask for help…he had always been alone…always had to fight for himself, sing for his supper, as his kind referred to it. Yes…he had a good life, loyal friends…no a loyal family. Perhaps, he could pass each test, draw Sephiroth out and finish what he had wanted to do to the monster for two hundred years.

A week had passed. His sons had remained safe, but he knew it would not be long… What was happening in the human world? He, Sephiroth, and Angel could walk in the sun, only because they had, or received Sephiroth's blood. He shuddered at the thought.

He remembered all too clearly that night he had been turned.

_**Flashback**_

_Cloud…cloud…come to me, pet. _The whisper to his mind was strong. Cloud looked up from his book and around his room. Was that the man that had been at his store? Reaching out he pulled on his tunic, grabbed his sword and stepped outside.

The night late in the hour, the moon had already hidden itself below the tall buildings of the city. No one stirred and no lights were flickering in the windows. Cloud shivered his thin shirt clinging to his body as the summer heat made him feel as though he was suffocating.

As he looked around he saw nothing…so what had drawn him out there.

A flicker out of the corner of his eye caught his attention but as he turned he hadn't realized it had been right next to him.

When he turned he was captured in firm unforgiving arms. The man bent down breathing heavily in Cloud's ear. He felt a shiver run up his spin and he suddenly felt exposed, and very much vulnerable.

I have been waiting for you, my pet. The whisper in his mind came again and as he looked up to the man he had gotten to know as a friend leaned down and kissed him. He then blacked out.

When he woke he did not know where he was, if he was even still on his street. All he could focus on was the man before him. He was perfect in from. His muscles rippled under his skin as he removed his tunic.

"Ah…you are awake, good." He said softly as he slowly approached Cloud.

His first instinct was to move and he tried but his body was numb he could do nothing to fight this demon in angel's skin. Nor could he fight the erection that had just built at the mere thought of this man.

Sephiroth smiled as he pulled the man up to his feet, keeping him pressed against the wall. His eyes were a wicked emerald green swirled with silver. Cloud had never seen such eyes and it made his body burn.

Sephiroth could obviously feel it as suddenly Cloud's clothes were rendered useless.

"No…" Cloud whispered realizing he could barely move his mouth.

Sephiroth smirked, a smirk Cloud had come to know over the past few months that Sephiroth had been in town and coming to his shop.

"Oh no… Not this time…you gave yourself to me a fort night ago and I need you again…" Sephiroth replied before his lips were pressed firmly against the young man.

Cloud's body betrayed him. As he tried to fight it, his body arched against it. Sephiroth's fingers were masterful, stroking, teasing, hurting. Cloud wanted more but he wanted it to stop. Sephiroth had been a rough lover to him before, but he feared this time there was more of a catch.

As he watched Sephiroth's pants slide away and he realized why the man had no shame to do this where they could be caught any moment he knew he was going to scream.

"No…please don't…" Cloud protested once more as he tried to gain control of his body again. He could not move it, but Sephiroth made it move.

"Silence, Cloud…tonight you become mine, forever." Sephiroth whispered before the sharpest pain Cloud had felt in his life invaded him.

The calm, stifle night suddenly became an inferno and the silence shattered by Cloud's scream.

Sephiroth chuckled at the pain he caused the naïve young man. He loved it, he wanted more of it.  
"That is right…scream, pet." He whispered in Cloud's ear as he began to rock his firm member deep inside Cloud's broken channel.

He couldn't believe he had been trapped. He had set himself up begging to be with Sephiroth and this was his price.

As the pain started to ebb away the pleasure started to rise causing a forbidden filling in the pit of Cloud's stomach. Cloud couldn't understand how it had faded so quickly until he saw the bite mark on his chest.

He knew of vampires…he knew they could take pain, but he never believed that he would come across one in his lifetime. His body was suddenly thrown over into ecstasy and he cried out in orgasm.

Sephiroth smirked, a fang protruding from under his lip, elongated in it's promise of what would happen to Cloud in due time. His cool fingers ran up Cloud's back causing him to arch up, letting Sephiroth smell his arousal all around him.

"You will always be mine, my pet." Sephiroth suddenly whispered as his tounge flicked Cloud's nipple causing the young man once more to arch to his full height as he suddenly erupted onto Sephiroth's chest.

"That is right, my pet, love me, crave me, and scream my name…" Sephiroth whispered against Cloud's ear as he suddenly thrusted harder and deeper this time causing Cloud to suddenly converse into orgasm once and scream the only thing on his mind.

"O-oh god, Sephiroth!!" And with that Sephiroth took his opportunity and sank his teeth into the throbbing vain of Cloud's neck.

When the orgasm relaxed the vain and Sephiroth felt he had taken enough, Cloud found himself the next day with a bitter iron taste in his mouth and his dead maid beside him...

_**End Flashback**_

It had been the most horrible moment of Cloud's life. His first feeding had made him try to take his own life. He had failed of course and in the end left his town and for two centuries he wandered the earth, feeding off the mortals and causing himself to long for death…at least until he met Tifa…

He smiled at that realization. He had Tifa, his friends he had made during his wandering. He would be alright. He could face this threat head long…

Let Sephiroth come, he will watch the old vampire die out from frustration.

Perhaps it was with that stroke of confidence was all Cloud needed to face his enemy. On his way home from work he ran across Miss. Angel again...

"Hello, Cloud." Her voice was just addictive as when he first heard it. Though when he felt her fingers run up his back his body shuddered against his will. Too much like her father was only one of his many thoughts.

"Miss. Angel, what do I owe this meeting?" He asked glancing back to look at her. Her long hair was down once more and her bangs the same as Sephiroth wore them. He had to admit, she was a demon in the purest angel skin.

She giggled at him, her same heart melting giggle that she had stopped him dead with their first meeting. "Oh no reason. I just saw you and thought I would come over and say hello...why were you hoping for something?" She replied seductively as she moved around him.

His body was aroused, that was easily seen. Even though Tifa was his wife, and satisfied him the thought of taking his sire's daughter made his body long to break the vows of loyalty that marriage bonded him to.

"Perhaps..." He replied as he stopped her suddenly, grasping her arms rather tightly to make her stare at him. What he wouldn't do to ravage that angel body and reveal the demon within.

She stared up at him a small almost hidden smirk on her lips. She knew what he desired because she wanted it too. "Take me, Cloud…" She whispered faintly to him and she watched his bright blue eyes sudden swirl silver like those who were vampire did.

In the next instant they were in the darkest alley of the street. Cloud slammed her against the wall causing a small cry to escape her lips. He felt his body shudder to it and he wanted to hear it again, only louder.

He grabbed her and he saw the fear pass over her eyes. She was afraid of him and he suddenly didn't care. Being the daughter of his sire demanded he take partial vengeance against him via her.

Clothes fluttered to the ground and the angel became a demon almost instantly as Cloud lifted her up against the wall and without hesitation or pity claimed her body. As she cried out and the smell of blood drifted to him he froze. His eyes blindly staring at her neck but she did not let him stay that way.

"What is the matter, Mr. Strife?" She asked lifting his chin to look up at her. She could see he was shocked that she had been an innocent. "It's okay…just…please don't stop now…" She added after a moment when guilt settled into his eyes.

What was he to do now? He had just taken a pure vampire…one untouched by time…by another man…he was a monster…he was doing exactly what his master had done.

"Angel… If I had known…" He whispered and his animal instincts very quickly faded away to sorrow and fear.

"You wanted me. It is in your blood to desire what is forbidden, everyone goes through that." She whispered her reassurance and as he looked back up at her she knew she had said it right.

Gulping Cloud suddenly grasped her perfect hips and slammed himself into her again causing her to arch out to him where he hungrily took her erect nipple into his mouth, sucking on it like a baby to his mother's.

Their bodies clashed in a rhythm all their own, Cloud taking his time to nibble, bite, and mark Angel as one he had taken, one that was his. She on the other hand could do nothing but hold on. However, she left her mark, clawing at his back as she arched her body into his thrusts.

It went on forever, it seemed to Cloud but as he was ready to release he felt his fangs elongate and he had to sink his teeth into his forbidden peach. Grasping the back of Angel's neck he pulled her nearer to him and took what he wanted. As he did he felt her orgasm wash over him causing him to suddenly buck against her filling her with all his release.

Though as the almost eternal orgasm came to an end as Cloud's fangs withdrew from Angel's throat he knew he was going to regret doing this….

**Author's Notes:** Sorry it took so long! I had so much going on and I lost my train of thought on it. Hope you all like it, post and tell me what ya think!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Untouched**_

After Cloud's one night stand with Angel he had been very distant. His mind wandered endlessly to the consequences. What would happen should Tifa find out? She would leave him…even though the girl had all but manipulated him. He loved Tifa, he really did love Tifa.

As he drove home from work he felt something was going to happen. He didn't know when, but he knew it was going to be soon.

He couldn't have been more right. One week after Cloud and Angel's excursion an envelope was at his front door step. When he opened it he froze. Pictures…the evil bastard took pictures of his own daughter and him. Though as he looked through them he found a note written in red and smelt of blood, a habit Sephiroth had obviously not given up.

_"I will give these personally to your wife if you do not give yourself to me, pet. I am done waiting on you. This silly game of cat and mouse is tiresome and I am sure you do not wish to lose all you love."_

Cloud swallowed hard. Tifa…it would break her heart…and she would break his neck. He knew if he didn't do what he was told Sephiroth would do what he said he would…

"Tifa…I am going out awhile…" Cloud called through the house before he did just that. He couldn't let Sephiroth control his life any more. He just couldn't.

He went to the address Sephiroth had written on the paper. The windows to the house were dark, but who had lights on during the middle of the day? As he parked his bike he noticed a curtain move in the upstairs bedroom. He knew he would come.

As he entered the house the cool voice of the woman he had taken drifted in over his ears. "Hello, Cloud, father is upstairs." He couldn't see her, and it seemed like she was all around him. He felt a chill go down his spine but did not let himself shiver.

"I know where he is..." He replied rather sharply. He shouldn't take it out on the girl, it was his weakness that drew him to take her and mark her as his. As he climbed the stairs the feeling of doom weighed on his mind. Would this work? Would this keep Sephiroth away? He wasn't sure, that was why he came prepared at least in his mind he was prepared.

As he entered the only room with its door open he froze. "Boys..." He muttered as he spotted his sons tied up to the headboard of the bed.

"Oh, you know these two? I would never have known." Sephiroth all but purred before sitting next to them his long fingers traveling over the younger child's cheek.

"Sephiroth, don't touch them!" Cloud growled as he stepped forward his eyes a blaze with anger and hatred.

Sephiroth raised his hand before tsking at him. "Now, Cloud...I wouldn't want anything to happen to your beautiful sons..." He said with a wicked smirk.

Cloud felt his heart stop at the thought of Sephiroth taking his son's lives. "Sephiroth...I came...let them go!" He growled through clinched teeth.

Sephiroth watched Cloud with mild amusement before he reached over the younger to touch his brother's long brown hair. "They take after you and your wife perfectly...her silky soft hair and one brown eye...but your flawlessness and those oh so attractive sapphire eye." He stated with cool chuckle.

Cloud felt his blood run cold as Sephiroth's fingers traveled over his son's chest as his lips came down and touched the younger's cheek. How dare he, they were but children, he did not mean to harm them did he?!

"Calm down, Cloud. Your sons are safe..." He said calmly before looking up at him.

Cloud almost let out a loud sigh but quickly caught it as fingers gently touched his back and Angel stepped by him. "You summoned me, father?" She asked softly.

Sephiroth nodded. "Yes, take these two down to the living room and feed them...put on those...cartoons kids like as well." He said before he quickly untied them.

The boys were a bit scared as they looked from their father to Sephiroth then back to Angel as if asking if it were the truth.

Cloud wanted to rush to them, hold them tightly but he nodded instead. "Go boys...do as he says." He stated and the boys quickly climbed opposite Sephiroth.

Once they were safely out the door Cloud turned back to meet his sire only to find him face to face with him. "It has been awhile, Cloud, too long in fact." He stated, his voice husky, hungry and stronger then it had been all those years ago.

Sephiroth delighted in reaching out to a suddenly stunned Cloud and pulling him close to his body. "Right where you belong." He said deeply in Cloud's ear. He felt the smaller man shudder against him. "You cannot fight me…not this time." He added before he pulled Cloud to the bed and pushed him upon it.

Cloud couldn't seem to get his body to work after looking into his sire's eyes. They had not been the same as they had been all those years ago. They had been darker green, almost demonically so. How had a man he had admired as a naïve youth become such a lustful demon?

"Cloud, I have a secret…" Sephiroth suddenly said as he started to remove Cloud's clothing. It was like clock work, perfectly synced. He knew he would have to tell him eventually. Cloud was his perfection; Cloud was his cure at least for a hundred years.

Cloud was stunned by this confession. Had he read his mind? He hoped not. "What is it?" He asked softly as his body moved of its own and touched Sephiroth's perfect hair. He couldn't lie to himself; he had wanted to feel it again almost as soon as he forbid himself from letting Sephiroth have him again.

Sephiroth's hands reached out and shredded Cloud's shirt before he could protest. His lips met one already hardened nipple. Cloud's body was sweet just as it had been the first time, only this time better, like being held from a favorite food or sweet for long periods of time. This was his sweet, his drug. Smirking against Cloud's nipple he nipped it, causing Cloud's body to arch up.

He was panting already, he couldn't stop himself. He only hoped his sons would not hear him…he didn't want that responsibility of explaining. His body was an inferno even before Sephiroth bit him but so hard. His question forgotten as his pants followed his shirt, but a little more discreetly.

Sephiroth kissed down Cloud's built chest as the smaller man looked down at him and he could see the lust in his eyes as Sephiroth's mouth found what he wanted. Taking the younger's member into his mouth he felt himself almost moan to the taste. It had been too long indeed…

Cloud's body was still shuddering after the soul shattering orgasm that Sephiroth had given him. As he lay in the old vampire's arms he realized Sephiroth finally planed to tell him what he forced sex to make him forget.

"I am a demon, Cloud… I was cursed some thousand years ago by a woman named Jenova…" He said softly as he nuzzled Cloud's neck, licking over the bite mark he had given him in the fit of passion.

Cloud hadn't been expecting that and as he turned to look at his Sire his lips were crushed against the other man's but only for an instant. "Only you…or those of your blood can state me…" He said softly as his fingers traveled over Cloud's chest. "But you…you have been the only one I have wanted." He said softly as Cloud twitched with an almost renewed pleasure.

A demon…Sephiroth was a demon vampire…not a vampire like Cloud… As Sephiroth's fingers broke Cloud's concentration he felt himself grow aroused again but he couldn't…not again…his boys where still here…

"Sephiroth…that is why you changed me isn't it?" He asked almost as soon as the realization hit him. He had wanted to keep Cloud around so that he could sate the demon whenever it tried to take over…but Cloud had ran…like a coward he had stayed away from his Sire.

"Yes…but I don't want to have to hunt you, Cloud…nor do I want to have to do this once every hundred years…I have grown old…I have seen those I love die…those I cared for die…I am tired of the death…Angel is all I have…but even I would turn on her if I didn't have you…" He said as tears came to his eyes. It had been seven hundred years since he had cried last.

Cloud watched his Sire's face as he explained but as the tears came Cloud felt his heart shatter. His sire…whom had been nothing but a cold bastard these past weeks only did it because he didn't want to do it anymore. Though what Sephiroth said next would haunt Cloud forever.

"Cloud, I want you to kill me…I want you to kill me then take Angel away. Don't let her cry…" He whispered softly as he stood up beside the bed.

Cloud stared at his Sire and wondered what he was talking about. Sephiroth wanted him to kill him? He couldn't now…not when he pitied him…no not when he pitied him…

"I can't…" Cloud said softly as he stared up into his Sire's tears. It was so out of place so strange he didn't understand it. Sephiroth shouldn't cry! He was a bastard, a cold heartless bastard! Yet, Cloud felt the change, the Sephiroth he supposed he should have been.

Sephiroth heard his words but didn't listen. His hands came up to his eyes and as he felt the tears he realized something, something he never thought would happen, he was in love.

Cloud stood, slowly, but stood none the less. "I will never kill you, Sephiroth…I can't…" And with that he left, taking his sons with him.

**Author's Notes:** Hope you all don't want to kill me for taking to long! Sorry it took me so long, and sorry for the little bit that Sephiroth was way out of character, but then again this whole story they are out of character lol. Well hope you like it, Review if you will...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five: Truth, Lies, An End Unknown**_

After Cloud left Sephiroth that day he heard nothing from him for two weeks. He had started to worry but wondered suddenly if he really should have. His sire turned out to be a monster vampire that could turn anyone he wished with just a bite. He never understood why it made an involentary shiver run down his body but it did...

"Master Cloud, I have a letter for you..." Said a timid Aeris as she came into his VIP box.

He took it from her and turning it over in his hands he smelt the blood before he even opened it. Sephiroth...he knew it. Opening the envelope he pulled the long letter and began to read. It was detailed, on how Cloud had to kill him, what he was going to do to get Cloud to fight him. When he finished it he was shaking with rage and quickly left...

When he arrived home his sons were gone, as was Tifa. Running to his room he grabbed his sword and fled the house. Damn his naiveness to believe that Sephiroth could have changed…

He couldn't have been more right. Sephiroth had every intention now to end his life…and Cloud would be glad to give it to him. No one threatened his family…once was enough.

"Ah…I was wondering when you would show up. I was almost tempted to kill your lovely bride here if you hadn't come." Sephiroth said with a smirk. The family was tied up, another of Sephiroth's unbreakable habits.

"Sephiroth! Let them go!" Cloud demanded as he drew his buster sword from over his shoulder. This sharade had gone on long enough. He was sick of having to live in fear of Sephiorth's return...of his kiss...of actually wanting him even though he denied he did.

Sephiroth stood there calmly his long silver hair dancing in the wind of the god forsaken plain he had decided the battle should take place on...the very same place where Cloud's old village once stood some hundreds of years ago... He could still feel the spirits of all those whom had died...by his hands.

"Well, Cloud, I had gotten to thinking...give me a son...give me one of your sons and I may change my mind about having you kill me." He stated with a smirk his cold voice still subtracting points from Cloud's defiences. He wanted to see what the boy had in him...if he was willing to sacrifice his sons to keep him away...even though he could just take the child his daughter carried...he would sufice well enough but he wouldn't tell Cloud that at least not with Tifa right there...

Cloud was caught...his sons...they were apart of him and Tifa...to give up one of them was forever to brand himself as a monster in her eyes...he was sure of because the look had already crossed her face at Sephiroth even saying it. "I will not give up anyone in my family. This ends today, Sephiroth, you have plagued me long enough!" He replied quickly waiting...watching to see what his sire would do.

What happened forever scared Cloud for the rest of his immortal life. Sephiroth's eyes went blood red before he sank his fangs into Tifa's shoulder, causing her to scream in pain. Something snapped in Cloud and he rushed forward the feeling of territory being broken and he had to kill the man who dared to touch his property...his love. "Let go of her you beast!" He roared his rage apparent.

His flight was quickly cut short however, as Sephiroth's hand came up and caught him by his throat. The fangs that had been burried in his wife pulled away dripping with her blood. She was weakened but not dead and so Cloud felt a rush of relief run through him at least until Sephrioth flung him across the field before he caught him just before he hit the ground and kneed him in the back of the head sending him into the air. He had never known Sephiroth to have so much strength...he was breaking him apart!

Cloud turned in just before Sephiroth could get another hit and blocked with his sword. Sephritoh roared in pain as his hand collided with the strong metal before those red eyes narrowed on the source of his pain. Rushing forward with un imaginable speed he caught Cloud by the back of his head but it was too slow. The sword had already been turned and plunged into his chest.

An unearthly roar ripped through the area sending a chill down Cloud's spine as his eyes saw his sire change from vampire man to demon. The creature had purple skin with huge bat like wings. Fangs half the length of Cloud's arm hung from it's mouth. Claws as long as Cloud's fingers hung from the already large hands. It was a from and vision straight from hell. The great wings flapped letting the creature pull itself from Cloud's sword the wound healing almost instantly.

This wasn't good. Cloud could see that. As the beast readied itself for the attack Cloud tried to recall how the note had told Cloud to kill it...lop off its head...no...it could grow another one...he had to eat it's heart...take the source of blood...from it...if not...it could still live... He didn't look forward to ingesting something like that but to stop the nightmares...to stop the torment of his body and heart he had to do this.

Turning his sword he hit the ground and pushed hard from it going air born once more. When he collided with the beast it wrapped it's arms around him using those claws to shred his back causing him to cry out. Cloud was close enough though...but un able to move. Dropping his sword he used his feet to push the creature's arms open only causing himself more pain but he knew it would heal...eventually. His hand struck out with the quickness of a cobra and broke through flesh and bone. His hand wrapped around the pulsing heart in the monster's chest.

The beast seemed at a loss for movement and Cloud took that as his sign he had done right. In one fatal movement he yanked out the heart that still pulsed in his hand. A roar erupted from the creature as it moved to bite into Cloud's shoulder but it was too slow. Cloud's fangs sank into the once Sephiroth's heart and drained it as fast as he could. With every bit that was withdrawn the creature seemed to start to desolve into nothingness. He had done it right! He had broken the curse...

After the beast was nothing but ash Cloud set free his family and turned to Angel who had stood as silent as death the whole time. "Come...I will not leave you to be alone in this world.." With those words they all left together...the truth of Angel's pregnancy never being revealed to even Tifa for Angel hid it by finding a man with the same color of hair and eyes as Cloud...

Two months after the baby had been born Cloud's dreams were haunted by both lust and horror and once more he woke with a start. Panting heavily he looked up from the covers and came face to face with none other than Sephiroth who smirked at him before slowly walking away and fading out of existance. _I can never die, pet...but thank you for releasing me of my curse... Perhaps I shall come for you again when I need the lust of a lover to satisfy me... _

With that Cloud fell back against his pillows and once more fell into the oblivion of his dreams...

Author's Notes: I am so terribly sorry that it took me so long to get the final chapter up! I hope you all can forgive me! I also hope you enjoyed it. I am going to start working on my other stories now and get them all posted for you! Please Review!! .


End file.
